Puppet master playtime
by ThatDiamondInTheSky
Summary: Jazmine Elizabeth Dubois is on a mission to get back what's rightfully hers, her ex bestfriend Huey Percy Freeman but it will be kind of hard taking him out the fingers of the puppet master Ming Lei Long Dou. Who will have his heart in the end? JazminexHueyxMing
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Happy MLK/inauguration day! I'm so excited! This just an amazing time. And since it's a holiday, I'm gonna try and upload 2 chapters for each story. It will be hard but it is possible. :D So yeah! Tell your friends and family about my stories. Check them all out! Thanks again for the views guys. It means SOOO much to me.

Jazmine's POV:

He was looking at me. His eyes seemed kinda happy I guess. But all that didn't matter. He didn't matter right now. I danced my ass OFF! Everyone was cheering. I felt like a hero. Delia walked up to me.

"The scores of what you got will be posted tomorrow. You need at least a 50 score to be on the dance team. Good luck." She winked at me. I felt as if I was on cloud 9.  
I walked out the gym feeling refreshed. People I didn't even know existed were patting me on the back and telling me how much of a good job I did. I couldn't wait till tomorrow to see if I made it on the team or not.

When I made it home my dad wasn't there. Huh. That was different.  
"Dad?" I shouted.  
I started to shout his name throughout the house but I stopped when I noticed a note on the refrigerator.  
"Hey honey! Look I'm gonna be gone for the rest of the week. I'm going on a business trip. I left you 1,500$ in your bedroom. That includes your allowance too. If you need anything don't be afraid to call. I should be back next Monday that night. If I don't pick up and it's an emergency, don't be afraid to go to the Freeman's. See you soon, Dad."  
I kept looking at my Dad's note.  
"Oh well." I tossed the note to the side. I looked at the clock, it was 4:30.  
"I guess I should get all this homework out the way so I don't have to worry about it." I said to myself, but first I took a shower and put on my gray wife beater, black sweat pants, and my red,black, and white Nike Jordan slides with my Nike elite socks. AHHH! So comfy. I just put my hair in a huge puffball because that was the most comfortable.  
I grabbed my beats and my textbooks and got to work.

"Billie Jean is not my lover! She's just a girl, turns that I am the one, but the kid is not my son!"

My mind was filled with Michael Jackson's legendary music.  
Then I felt my iPhone 5 buzz.  
I answered.  
"Hello?" I said while pausing my music.  
"Hey Jazmine, I'm gonna need you to come over so we can start this science fair project because I have stuff I need to do, you know?" A very familiar voice boomed.  
"Fine. I'll be there in 5 minutes."  
I heard giggles and moans in the background.  
Did he seriously call me while he was having sex?  
I hung up IMMEDIATELY.  
"He must have some damn nerve to call me while he's getting his freak on." I mumbled to myself.  
I packed up my beats and science textbook and walked out the door.  
As I was walking out the door I saw Cindy leaving to go to the basketball court.  
"Hey Cindy!" She looked at me crazy for a moment. Probably because of my hair. Then she smiled.  
"Oh hey Jaz!l" she waved back.  
"Where are you going?" I asked her being nosey.  
"Just goin to da park to play a game of b ball wit Riley." She replied.  
"Where you goin?" She asked me.  
"To the Freeman's. I HAVE to do the science fair project with Riley's crazy ass older brother." I said kinda pissed off.  
"Guuurll you know you love him. It's a love/hate relationship with you two." She was right and because of that I couldn't think of anything so I just said  
"Yeah whatever."  
She stuck her tongue out at me.  
I flipped her off.  
"Damn Jaz I didn't know you was gay!" She said.  
We both looked at each other then started to laugh hysterically.  
"Well I best get going. I don't wanna keep my boo waitin." Cindy finally said.  
"Yeah. And I don't want Bitchy Freeman to get any more bitchier."  
She smiled then shook her head then walked away.

I seemed like the world was on my shoulders. I was about to knock on the person I could love at times/person I hate sometimes door.  
I finally knocked.  
Within 3 seconds Huey answered it. He was only wearing Nike gym shorts. It took all of me not to stare and blush at his well defined 8-pack.  
Stay focused Dubois! You're here for 1 reason and 1 reason only.  
"Hey Jazmine. How's it going?" He stated nonchalantly.  
"Can you just let me in." I replied coldly.  
He glared at me for a moment then said  
"Not the answer I was looking for Dubois but come in."  
He let me come in.  
The first thin I noticed was the rather strong scent of different perfumes.  
The second was those 2 same chicks I saw earlier. Nia and Ming.  
I started to sneeze really badly. Like to where I couldn't breathe.  
"What's wrong?" Nia asked.  
"Im allergic *achoo* to *achoo* really strong *achoo* scents. *achoo*. "  
Huey told them to go upstairs.  
Ming glared at me and Nia smiled.  
I glared right back at Ming and smiled right back at Nia.  
The smell finally went away and so did my sneeze fits.  
He was staring at me. At first when I noticed it I didn't want to look him in the eye but my heart overthrew my brain. I stared into those beautiful Maroon irises. It was like we were having a conversation without saying anything at all to the other person.  
He scooted closer to me. So close that his face was only 2 inches from mine.  
I couldn't back away, but I couldn't scoot forward. I was stuck there like glue. As if someone put glue on his couch.  
His face seemed to get closer to mine.

"Don't let your guard down Dubois! Don't do it!" My brain was yelling.

"GO WITH THE FLOW JAZMINE! YOU KNOW YOU LOVE HIM SO KISS HIM!" My heart said.

Once again my heart overthrew my brain.  
I scooted closer to him so we could kiss.  
Are lips finally met, but 2 seconds later he pulled away.  
"That's all you get now Dubois. I have a girlfriend. Sorry." But nothing in his voice was apologetic. He was smirking at me and I was glaring hard at him.  
I packed up my stuff ran out the door and slammed it really hard. By the time I was outside hot tears were strolling down my cheeks.  
"I tried to tell you Jazmine. I really did." Said my brain.  
I opened the door to my house and flopped on the couch and started to boohoo cry like a 4 year old.  
I texted Cindy but I regretted it because I knew she was with Riley and I didn't want to bother her.

*Texting Log*

To:Cindyy  
"Hey :("  
"Hey Jaz whts wrong witchu?"  
"I'm flat out embarrassed."  
"Duh. I culd figure dat out. Tell me y."  
"I'm embarrassed cuz I kissed huey."  
"OMG GURL U SHULD BE HAPPY!"  
"The problem is he pulled away saying he had a girlfriend and that he was sorry. But the tone in his voice wasn't apologetic AT ALL!"  
"Hmph. So he played u? :/"  
"...yes..."  
"Well deres a party dis Friday and maybe u can catch his attention at the party and play him."  
"Maybe. I guess it's worth a shot ):)  
"Da fuck is dat shit?!"  
"It's a smiley/sad face."  
"Ohh I see it now."  
"t(-.-t)"  
"Jaz do u need help comin out da closet or Sumthin?"  
"Haha very funny"  
"If course! C-murph always funny."  
"Whateverr."  
"Don't do dat. You look like a white girl when u do dat."  
"But Cindy u r white!"  
"Whateva. I gotta go. My baby bout to walk me home. Bye gurl."  
"Ttyl bestie. And thanks for cheering me up."  
"Gurl dats nothin. Dats Wht besties r possed to do. ;)"  
I smiled at her last text.

I then heard a knock on the door.  
I answered and it was the last person I wanted to see. Huey Freeman.  
"You forgot your science textbook." He said.  
I snatched the book out his hand and tried to slam the door but because of his ninja reflexes, he put half his body in the door.  
I tried to push him out but since he's so strong it just only looked like I was trying to grope his chest. I finally gave up.  
"What do you want?" I spat lookin into his eyes so he could feel guiltily.  
"Look Jazmine, you can be as difficult as you want but I need to know this answer. Do you love me?"

CLIFFFFF HANGGGERRRRR! Damn, Huey just went straight into detail. I wonder how Jaz is gonna handle that situation. That's crazy yoo! But like I always say people! REVIEWS AND VIEWS! Hugs and kisses XOXOXOXO  
DISCLAMERS: I DON'T OWN THE BOONDOCKS, NIKE, JORDAN, BILLIE JEAN, THE IPHONE 5, OR BEATS HEADPHONES.


	2. Chapter 1: You ain't ready

Hey guys! This is a new series I'm creating! My second story. I heard its tough doing two stories at the same time but it's worth a try. It gets boring writing just one series after a while so I'm gonna make another so it won't be. Enjoy :)! Shout out to u/3956857 for inspiring me to do a MingxHuey thing.

Jazmine Dubois POV:

She wasn't your average girl. She was a man eater and a man stealer. She took my only real happiness away from me and because of that, that bitch is gonna pay up big time.  
The girl I'm talking about is Ming. Ming Lei Mai Shao. She's a she devil who is poison but has the body of a goddess. She forever changed him. When I mean "him" I mean Huey Percy Freeman. But I'm gonna see if I can get the Huey I know back.  
You could say I'm obsessed with him, but what she's doing to him is slowly killing him like poison. That bitch has something coming towards her and that something is the karma I've been waiting to give her.

August 24, Monday 2013. 7:00 AM

I'm up and ready. You can call me a "nerd", "teachers pet", or a "goody 2 shoes" I like being on time. School starts at 7:50 and I like to be ready.  
I picked out a plaid miniskirt, a white and red polo Ralph Lauren shirt, a black Forever 21 blazer with gold shoulders, white high socks with red bows, and my Sperry's.  
I then went to my dresser and put my hair in a low ponytail with purple clips in the front of my hair.  
Perfection was my middle name.  
I looked at my watch.  
"45 minutes till school starts. Might as well go to Cindy's house." I said to myself.

Cynthia Stephanie McPhearson was my best friend. Even though we were total opposites, we still did everything together.

I walked downstairs and grabbed a Krispy Kream donut and was out the door.  
My dad didn't ask me anything. He never really questions what I do anymore because of my mom and his divorce. She was always sleeping around and got arrested for possession of drugs and prostitution and by the time she comes out I'll be an adult so that gave my dad full custody of me.  
"Bye dad."  
"Bye baby." He said not looking up from his newspaper.  
I walked to Cindy's house since its only 2 houses down from mine.  
As I was walking down I dared to look at the Freeman house. So much has changed. I mean that as in people. The house looks the same but Huey isn't the Huey I used to know. He's some "badass" now I guess. I haven't talked to him in months. I'm worried about him. I don't want him to slip up and fall. He now stands at 6"5 and he still has his huge Afro. I'm glad THAT didn't change. And Riley is the same Riley just everyone and their mama knows he is a genius! He's a lot taller now, 6"3 to be exact an he's only 14.

I saw Huey look at me as he was going to his new Mercedes he got from his job. I saw that he had Ming in his arms and some other girl. I wanna say her name was Nia but I'm not sure.  
I ran into a tree while I was looking at him. How embarrassing.  
"Hey babe I didn't know my looks were that distracting." He called out to me.  
Ming and Nia giggled.  
I just picked up my Jansport backpack and dignity and walked away.  
"He's changed so much." I said softly to myself.  
I finally made it to the McPhearson residence.  
Cindy answered the door.  
"Hey Jazzy boo!"  
"Hey Cindy."  
"Guuurll why you sound so depressed?" She asked with concern.  
"Nothing." I regretted that I said that as soon as it came out of my mouth. She glared at me. If anyone knows me better than myself, it's Cindy.  
"Now bitch, I've know ya FO EVA! Now tell me what da fuck is wrong witchu?"  
I sighed.  
"I was looking at Huey then I ran into a tree. He saw me then said "Was I that distracting babe?".  
She looked at me for a sec nodded her head.  
"He's changed so much Cindy. It's really sad." I said.  
"You still care for Kovu don't you?"  
"I'm not even gonna deny that. Yes, I really do." I replied. I checked my G-Shock watch. HOLY SHIT it's 7:30!  
"Cindy we have to go." I said while hurriedly packing my stuff.  
"Aight let's go."

We were walking up to Ed Wuncler Highscool. Junior year, here I come.  
I said my goodbyes to Cindy as she went over to the basketball team to talk to them just before school starts. People like me take a tour around the school so we know where we're going and where I classes are.  
As I was looking down at my schedule I bumped into someone.  
"Oh my! Sorry! I didn't mean to-" I looked up and realized who I was talking to. Huey Freeman.  
"Oh Jazmine! I think I fractured a bone! The only way to make it up to me is meet me after school so we can-" I interrupted him.  
"Who do you think you are?! Do you think just because you're some kinda "badass" you're better than everyone? I think not."  
I sashayed down the hall so I could go to my locker because the bell was about to ring.

First period, Science, 7:50 AM  
"Alright class! As you know we have science fair and it may not seem like it's far away but it's really not. So I'm gonna choose your partners for it."  
I tuned out what she was saying after a while. I started to think about the Huey I used to know. The Huey I wished I had back. The Huey who-  
"JAZMINE! Jazmine Dubois!"  
My thoughts were momentarily interrupted by my science teachers high pitched voice.  
"Hmph?" I said dazedly.  
"I said can you repeat what I just said."  
"No ma'am." I said kinda annoyed.  
"Awww. I thought the teachers pet ALWAYS listens to it's master." Said a voice that was familiar. It was Huey's. Everyone laughed at his stupid joke.  
"I'm sure it's the same way with you and Ming." I snapped back. He glared at me and I returned the favor.  
"Alright you two! That's it! Y'all are going to be partners and that is final. Understood?"  
"Yes ma'am." I said in defeat.  
"Yes." Replied Huey.  
For the rest of the period, I was paying attention to what the teacher was saying and not to my thoughts.

Second period, math, 9:20 AM  
I was early to my next class. I had a couple minutes till the 2nd period late bell so I pulled out my book "Swallow Your Pride". When I was in the middle of reading someone rudely slammed my book down on my hands. And it hurt really bad.  
"OWW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" I yelled.  
It was Cindy.  
"Gurl I'm sorry I was just tryin to sneak up on ya not smash ya fingaz." She said in a sorry tone.  
"Well you managed to do both. " I said softening up my tone.  
The bell finally rung and everyone came in.  
"Hello class. My name is and I will be teaching you Advanced math. "  
Ugh I'm a straight A student but when you're a boring ass teacher, I zone you and what you're saying. out. And my ADHD doesn't help me either.

Lunch, 11:15 AM  
Lunch! Finally! I packed myself a Calamari salad with some water, an apple, sun chips, and a big Krispy Kreme donut.  
Time to dig in!  
When I finished eating everything but my Krispy Kreme donut Cindy came over to my table. I was sitting by myself but when you're me, you really don't care too much.

"Hey gurl!" Cindy said all happy. More happy than usual.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked with interest.

"CUZ RILEY FINALLY ASKED ME OUT!" she yelled so loud that people were looking at us.

I was really happy for her!

"OMG CINDY I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" I yelled back.

We went in a bunch of giggle fits. We spent the whole lunch period talking about random topics. None about Huey Percy Freeman.

The rest of the school day went by zippitiy quick. I was waiting for Cindy because we were supposed to walk home together. I saw one of her basketball teammates Sammantha Mucutchen and I asked her if she knew where Cindy was.

"Hey Sam, do you know where Cindy is?" I asked her politely.

"Oh hey Jaz! She's in the gym where dancing tryouts are. It's a pretty big deal to watch. I'm going there now. Wanna come with me?"

Sam was actually nice. She had Raven long hair with light brown eyes her skin was like the color of off white. She was pretty. She stood at 5"10 like Cindy and me.

"Sure." I replied.

We walked there not talking about anything really. Then we made it to the gym. I forgot how big it was and man was it packed. I found Cindy and said thanks to Sam for telling me where she was.

"Hey gurl!" She replied all cheery voiced. She was wearing her basketball uniform.

"What's going on?" I asked her even though I knew.

She was interrupted when the dance captin Delia White was saying that if anyone else wanted to audition they had to come now.

"You're gonna hate me after this but it'll be worth once I do it." Cindy suddenly said.

"What are you-"

I didn't get to finish.

"JAZMINE DUBOIS WANTS TO TRY OUT FOR THE DANCE TEAM!" Cindy suddenly yelled.

All eyes were on me.

I started to panick. I didn't even have on the right clothes.

"Jazmine come here." Delia said. She was a sweet person but she mean't business when she was talking about dance.

"Alright Jazmine, I can tell you weren't expecting that. So you can audition now or back away."

Cindy looked at me with hope in her eyes.

Part of me wanted to but part of me didn't.

But I got bold.

"Jazmine Elizabeth Dubois NEVER backs down." I replied fiercely.

That earned a few whispers from the crowd.

Delia smiled and nodded her head. Okay so far so good!

"Alright Jazmine, I'm gonna play 2 different songs, and show me what you can do to each one. I'm ready whenever you are."

I nodded my head.

The first song was this song called "My Boyfriends Back"

OMG I was so happy! I loved that song! I started of sashaying in circles. I then did a back flip. Thank god I had shorts on under my skirt! I then started to do pirouttes then when I stopped I stuck my leg out to the side and did an Aerial flip. I then started to do pirouttes with my leg up like a split. I then ended the song with a split.

They then went to "Birthday Cake" by Rihanna.

This was my song too! When the song started I started to shake my hips to the beat. I then turned around flipped my hair and did a black flip. I then started to shake my ass a lil bit. It wasn't slutty but it was sexual. I then started to grind and dougie. I then ended the song blowing my lips as if I'm blowing candles out.

At first it was quiet. Then I heard

"FUCK YEAH MARIAH! WOO!"

and the crowd started to go WILD! I looked at Delia's face and she was smiling. Cindy ran over to me and gave me a big hug.

"OMG GIRL YOU DID THAT SHIT YOO!"

i was smiling so much it hurt. Then I met his eyes. They looked kind of happy.

OMG JAZMINE DID THAT! That was one hella of first day of school. I wonder who was looking at her. Hmmmmm. Like I always say reviews and views people! Tell me if you like this story so far!

DISCLAMERS: I DONT OWN THE BOONDOCKS, KRISPY KREME, G-SHOCK, SPERRYS, FOREVER 21, POLO RALPH LAUREN, SUN CHIPS, MY BOYFRIENDS BACK, OR BIRTHDAY CAKE.


	3. Chapter 2: You don't wanna go there

Hey guys! Happy MLK/inauguration day! I'm so excited! This just an amazing time. And since it's a holiday, I'm gonna try and upload 2 chapters for each story. It will be hard but it is possible. :D So yeah! Tell your friends and family about my stories. Check them all out! Thanks again for the views guys. It means SOOO much to me.

Jazmine's POV:

He was looking at me. His eyes seemed kinda happy I guess. But all that didn't matter. He didn't matter right now. I danced my ass OFF! Everyone was cheering. I felt like a hero. Delia walked up to me.  
"The scores of what you got will be posted tomorrow. You need at least a 50 score to be on the dance team. Good luck." She winked at me. I felt as if I was on cloud 9.  
I walked out the gym feeling refreshed. People I didn't even know existed were patting me on the back and telling me how much of a good job I did. I couldn't wait till tomorrow to see if I made it on the team or not.

When I made it home my dad wasn't there. Huh. That was different.  
"Dad?" I shouted.  
I started to shout his name throughout the house but I stopped when I noticed a note on the refrigerator.  
"Hey honey! Look I'm gonna be gone for the rest of the week. I'm going on a business trip. I left you 1,500$ in your bedroom. That includes your allowance too. If you need anything don't be afraid to call. I should be back next Monday that night. If I don't pick up and it's an emergency, don't be afraid to go to the Freeman's. See you soon, Dad."  
I kept looking at my Dad's note.  
"Oh well." I tossed the note to the side. I looked at the clock, it was 4:30.  
"I guess I should get all this homework out the way so I don't have to worry about it." I said to myself, but first I took a shower and put on my gray wife beater, black sweat pants, and my red,black, and white Nike Jordan slides with my Nike elite socks. AHHH! So comfy. I just put my hair in a huge puffball because that was the most comfortable.  
I grabbed my beats and my textbooks and got to work.

"Billie Jean is not my lover! She's just a girl, turns that I am the one, but the kid is not my son!"

My mind was filled with Michael Jackson's legendary music.  
Then I felt my iPhone 5 buzz.  
I answered.  
"Hello?" I said while pausing my music.  
"Hey Jazmine, I'm gonna need you to come over so we can start this science fair project because I have stuff I need to do, you know?" A very familiar voice boomed.  
"Fine. I'll be there in 5 minutes."  
I heard giggles and moans in the background.  
Did he seriously call me while he was having sex?  
I hung up IMMEDIATELY.  
"He must have some damn nerve to call me while he's getting his freak on." I mumbled to myself.  
I packed up my beats and science textbook and walked out the door.  
As I was walking out the door I saw Cindy leaving to go to the basketball court.  
"Hey Cindy!" She looked at me crazy for a moment. Probably because of my hair. Then she smiled.  
"Oh hey Jaz!l" she waved back.  
"Where are you going?" I asked her being nosey.  
"Just goin to da park to play a game of b ball wit Riley." She replied.  
"Where you goin?" She asked me.  
"To the Freeman's. I HAVE to do the science fair project with Riley's crazy ass older brother." I said kinda pissed off.  
"Guuurll you know you love him. It's a love/hate relationship with you two." She was right and because of that I couldn't think of anything so I just said  
"Yeah whatever."  
She stuck her tongue out at me.  
I flipped her off.  
"Damn Jaz I didn't know you was gay!" She said.  
We both looked at each other then started to laugh hysterically.  
"Well I best get going. I don't wanna keep my boo waitin." Cindy finally said.  
"Yeah. And I don't want Bitchy Freeman to get any more bitchier."  
She smiled then shook her head then walked away.

I seemed like the world was on my shoulders. I was about to knock on the person I could love at times/person I hate sometimes door.  
I finally knocked.  
Within 3 seconds Huey answered it. He was only wearing Nike gym shorts. It took all of me not to stare and blush at his well defined 8-pack.  
Stay focused Dubois! You're here for 1 reason and 1 reason only.  
"Hey Jazmine. How's it going?" He stated nonchalantly.  
"Can you just let me in." I replied coldly.  
He glared at me for a moment then said  
"Not the answer I was looking for Dubois but come in."  
He let me come in.  
The first thin I noticed was the rather strong scent of different perfumes.  
The second was those 2 same chicks I saw earlier. Nia and Ming.  
I started to sneeze really badly. Like to where I couldn't breathe.  
"What's wrong?" Nia asked.  
"Im allergic *achoo* to *achoo* really strong *achoo* scents. *achoo*. "  
Huey told them to go upstairs.  
Ming glared at me and Nia smiled.  
I glared right back at Ming and smiled right back at Nia.  
The smell finally went away and so did my sneeze fits.  
He was staring at me. At first when I noticed it I didn't want to look him in the eye but my heart overthrew my brain. I stared into those beautiful Maroon irises. It was like we were having a conversation without saying anything at all to the other person.  
He scooted closer to me. So close that his face was only 2 inches from mine.  
I couldn't back away, but I couldn't scoot forward. I was stuck there like glue. As if someone put glue on his couch.  
His face seemed to get closer to mine.

"Don't let your guard down Dubois! Don't do it!" My brain was yelling.

"GO WITH THE FLOW JAZMINE! YOU KNOW YOU LOVE HIM SO KISS HIM!" My heart said.

Once again my heart overthrew my brain.  
I scooted closer to him so we could kiss.  
Are lips finally met, but 2 seconds later he pulled away.  
"That's all you get now Dubois. I have a girlfriend. Sorry." But nothing in his voice was apologetic. He was smirking at me and I was glaring hard at him.  
I packed up my stuff ran out the door and slammed it really hard. By the time I was outside hot tears were strolling down my cheeks.  
"I tried to tell you Jazmine. I really did." Said my brain.  
I opened the door to my house and flopped on the couch and started to boohoo cry like a 4 year old.  
I texted Cindy but I regretted it because I knew she was with Riley and I didn't want to bother her.  
*Texting Log*  
To:Cindyy  
"Hey :("  
"Hey Jaz whts wrong witchu?"  
"I'm flat out embarrassed."  
"Duh. I culd figure dat out. Tell me y."  
"I'm embarrassed cuz I kissed huey."  
"OMG GURL U SHULD BE HAPPY!"  
"The problem is he pulled away saying he had a girlfriend and that he was sorry. But the tone in his voice wasn't apologetic AT ALL!"  
"Hmph. So he played u? :/"  
"...yes..."  
"Well deres a party dis Friday and maybe u can catch his attention at the party and play him."  
"Maybe. I guess it's worth a shot ):)  
"Da fuck is dat shit?!"  
"It's a smiley/sad face."  
"Ohh I see it now."  
"t(-.-t)"  
"Jaz do u need help comin out da closet or Sumthin?"  
"Haha very funny"  
"If course! C-murph always funny."  
"Whateverr."  
"Don't do dat. You look like a white girl when u do dat."  
"But Cindy u r white!"  
"Whateva. I gotta go. My baby bout to walk me home. Bye gurl."  
"Ttyl bestie. And thanks for cheering me up."  
"Gurl dats nothin. Dats Wht besties r possed to do. ;)"  
I smiled at her last text. I then heard a knock on the door.  
I answered and it was the last person I wanted to see. Huey Freeman.  
"You forgot your science textbook." He said.  
I snatched the book out his hand and tried to slam the door but because of his ninja reflexes, he put half his body in the door.  
I tried to push him out but since he's so strong it just only looked like I was trying to grope his chest. I finally gave up.  
"What do you want?" I spat lookin into his eyes so he could feel guiltily.  
"Look Jazmine, you can be as difficult as you want but I need to know this answer. Do you love me?"  
CLIFFFFF HANGGGERRRRR! Damn, Huey just went straight into detail. I wonder how Jaz is gonna handle that situation. That's crazy yoo! But like I always say people! REVIEWS AND VIEWS! Hugs and kisses XOXOXOXO  
DISCLAMERS: I DON'T OWN THE BOONDOCKS, NIKE, JORDAN, BILLIE JEAN, THE IPHONE 5, OR BEATS HEADPHONES.


	4. Chapter 3:Ablaze

Hey guys! ITS FRIDAYYY! at least in Florida. I know I promised y'all some chapters so here ya go. You know how busy school life can be :/ but I'm here to make it up to you guys.

I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what I could say. The truth is I do love him but I don't know if he'll use what I say against me somewhere.  
"..." I didn't say anything. I just looked at him like he was smoking pot.  
"Jazmine you can look at me that way as long as you want to, but I'm still not leaving till I get an answer." He stated.  
Fuck I'm trapped.  
I decided to fuck with his brain. Maybe that'd distract him.  
"Ughhh Huey what the fuck man? You love ME or some shit?" It was WAYYYY outta character for me but I wanted to stay away from the topic as MUCH AS POSSIBLE.  
"W-what are you t-talking about?"  
He started to stutter so much that after a while I couldn't understand what he was saying.  
"Huey I'm not repeating the question. You heard what I said. Do you love me or something cuz it seems you're obsessed with me or some shit."  
He looked at me, then I saw pain,anger, and sadness in his eyes. It was breathing fire.  
"Fuck you you selfish bitch. You'll regret this shit one day."  
I was cut badly by those words but thank god for those acting classes daddy got me. I was able to hide my emotions just like Huey could. I held this stoic expression on my face then slammed the door. I waited till I saw him enter his house to freak out.  
"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?! WHAT DID I DO?!" I screamed. I threw the pillow at the door hard.

The next couple days were kind of hectic. That science bitch lady wants to give me a C in that class over some stupid shit. I'm NOT putting up with that.  
Finally it was Friday. I could sleep in the next day. Get all my rest. Exactly what I could use.

Man it's 7th period. Thank god that class is study hall so I can just do homework or read the whole while. I decided that I was gonna do some extra credit in science. It was worth 15 points, enough to get me a low A but shit I'll take it.  
"Hah, sicker than your average Poppa  
Twist cabbage off instinct niggas don't think shit stink  
pink gators, my Detroit players  
Timbs for my hooligans in Brooklyn  
Dead right, if they head right, Biggie there every night"  
I was in the zone. I was doing the assignment when I felt a harsh tap on the shoulder.  
It was Ming.  
"Jazmine hun, remember we have dance practice today. So if you have any plans that are at 6:30, cancel them because we have dance. Unless you wanna quit which sounds like something you would do."  
This bitch here wants to get slapped. She looked like a slut.  
She had on a yellow dress that was polka dotted. It had mesh material in the middle so you could see her whole boob except the nipple. It was mesh in the back too. The dress was so short that if you were to end over you would see all her ass. She had on black sparkle spiked heels. (This is what her dress looked like . . )  
Her hair was in a messy bun. She had on red lipstick. An she was looking at me like was gum on the bottom of her Jimmy Choo shoes.  
"Okay. I'll be there."  
"Don't be late or you won't dance the next two recitals."  
"Fine. I'll be there 5 minutes early." I challenged.  
She looked kinda surprised then sashayed down the hall. All the boys were looking at her like she was meat and they were hungry wolves.  
"Bitch." I muttered.

I was getting dressed for dance in the girls locker room. FINALLY! The day was ending. I was really excited for tonight. I was the only one in the locker room cuz I was early. HAHA! In your face bitch. Now what Ming?!  
I had on sweats. Dance shoes. And a tank. I surprisingly was able to get my hair in a neat bun. It was huge but whatever.  
I walked out the locker room and made my way to the gym. Since I was early I started to do yoga. Yoga calms the spirit and mind.  
Breathe in. Breathe out.  
"Hello?" Somebody asked.  
I wasn't focused on them right now.  
Breathe in. Breathe out.  
"Hi is this the gym for dance?" The feminine voice asked.  
Breathe in breathe out dammit!  
"Hello?"  
This bitch wasn't gonna go away. So I addressed her before my fist did. No one bothers me while I'm doing yoga.  
"Hello and yes it is." I answered as sweetly as I could.  
The girl had red hair and it was kinky curly. She also had freckles sprinkled under her eyes and nose. She had sea blue eyes and she stood at 5"11. She had on the exact thing I had on.  
She smiled sincerely.  
That made me feel kinda bad cuz I was acting really rude and crude.  
"Sorry about ignoring you. It's just when I get into yoga I can't get out."  
I replied honestly.  
She laughed showing off her colorful braces once again.

"Hi! My name is Anika Brown. But friends call me nik nik."

We shook hands. Today told me dance was gonna be okay.

Annika and I were walking towards my house laughing then I remembered what we had planned for tonight.

"Hey Annika there's this party happening tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to come." I said woth hope in my voice.

"Sure! Is it okay if I get dressed at your house? I always bring extra clothes when coming from dance just in case I have to spend the night somewhere."

Gahh I was so happy! I made a new friend and we were going to a party together with Cindy!

Tonight was gonna be a huge blast and I couldn't wait!

Uh oh I wonder what they have in store at that party? Find out next chapter!I know this chapter was kinda short but don't worry, the next one will be about 3,000 words! I'm gonna try and right that much! Lol. I just wanna say everyone thanks so much for the feedback! It inspires me as a writer. Like I always say though REVIEWS and VIEWS! Hand and kisses XOXOXOXO

DISCLAMERS: I DONT OWN THE BOONDOCKS OR THE SONG HYPNOTIZE BY BIGGIE SMALLS.


	5. Chapter 4 :Party

**AHHHHH IT'S BEEN FOREVER! I KNOW! I DIDN'T AVOID THESE STORIES JUST SO MUCH HAS HAPPENED OVER THE PAST COUPLE MONTHS! First, I have been preparing for this stupid test called the FCAT (determines what classes I take next year) so I just got done with that test. Now I just got done with EOC's and final exams. And just a couple weeks ago, I lost a dear friend. You will be missed Tati /3. I've also been busy with my brothers football and my writers block I've been having recently. I'm gonna try and make each chapter 3,000 words. I would love to average 3,500-4,000 but life happens :P so please enjoy this story presented by yours truly, Kya. (Don't forget to check out my deviantart. My name is imjustthatboss)**

* * *

**REGULAR POV:**

Jazmine was studying Anika. She thought she was a nice enough person.  
'_Very giddy and cheery'_ Jazmine notes in her brain.

She noticed how her blue eyes would spark with excitement when she was talking about something she really enjoyed doing like dancing and helping people in need.

She also noticed her fiery red hair, not sure whether if it was her natural color or not. The ends were orange but as you got closer to the scalp it got redder. Her hair was just another distinct part of her identity. Enhancing her fiery attitude.  
Her posture was perfect. Shoulders were straight, hand movements rapid, legs not buckled. Some things that she needed to work on.

When Jazmine was done taking note of Anika she realized that she was spaced out. Looking deep into the world, giving her a lost look. Almost destroying the façade she just put up moments ago. As if she was fighting a battle within herself that she didn't know how to win.

Jazmine was a kind of person who didn't like people being sad, so she tried asking Anika to open up to her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She poked her arm in intention to encourage her to tell her what's up.

Anika suddenly looked at her and smiled.  
"Oh n-nothing just thinking.. Thinking about how excited I am for this party! Woo!"

She fist pumped her hand a little bit but Jazmine could still tell something was off but she didn't want to push her anymore so she let it go.

* * *

"I'm nervous as hell!" Jazmine exclaimed. Time passed and they were already pulling up to Ceaser's party.

"You shouldn't be! We look banging!" Anika did have a point though.

She was wearing a soft, stretchy racerback tank that was slighty cropped and held features of a graphic black and white tribal tiger on the front, shorts with bubble studs, frayed hems, and a two-tone bleached finish, and gray, purple, and turquoise roundhouse Adidas. She wore her hair in its natural curly state with black MAC mascara and grey eye shadow with a hint of blush and a tad of pink Ulta lip gloss.

Cindy was wearing a stretchy, unlined, red jumpsuit with a mockneck. It also has strappy detailing on a partially open back, and it was finished with an exposed front zipper, with black, white, and red Jordan Bred 11's to finish the outfit off. She wore her hair straight down her back with bangs in her face, making her look like an Oreo goddess. She had on black MAC eyeliner to give her a mysterious, asiatic look, with a hint of 24 hour Revlon lipstick.

And last but not least, little miss Jazmine Dubois, she wore yellow, orange, green, purple, violet in a whimsical print bustier with unpadded cups, smocking on the sides, and exposed front zipper with it being cropped, and high waisted acid wash jeans with distressed detailing, and neon pink doc martens. She wore her hair in a big, curly, mass Afro down her back with pink eye MAC eye shadow with nude Sephora lipstick.  
Basically, they were dressed to kill for the night.

They all got out the car and went towards the house.  
People lie passed out on the front yard with Budlight beer bottles in their hands. Toilet paper and beads are found everywhere. You could hear the music a mile from the street. And even with all this ruckus going on, the big ass mansion still looked fly. It was Spanish styled with 16 windows with a guest house in the back with a loop drive way.

"What am I getting myself into?" Jazmine asked herself.

"Fun." Cindy replied.

They entered the house to be welcomed with A$AP Rocky's "Fashion Killa" blaring through all the speakers.

**"CUZ SHE'S A FASHION KILLA! AND I'M A TRENDY NIGGA! I SAID HER PISTOL GO!"**

The whole crowd was singing along with the lyrics.  
Jazmine was amazed with the atmosphere. Never has she been to something so live. Teenagers grinding on each other like they only have one hour to live. The nerds were dancing their asses off to earn some kind of respect. And there were twice as many people passed out inside the house than on the outside.

Jazmine also smelt ordors she wasn't used to, a mix of alcohol and sweat, and I think you could imagine that it wasn't a pleasant smell.

At least she knew not to touch _ANY_ of the food.  
And since she was new to this kind of atmosphere, she had no fucking idea what to do next.

"Guys? Guys?! What do we do- now..."  
She turned around to see that their happy asses left to go only god knows where.  
And we all guess timing is perfect, right? Because just then, Ming and Huey entered the house, leaving Jazmine deadpanned right in front of them.

Then everyone just started clapping, and shouting, as if it was the damn president and his First Lady that entered the house.  
Then they might eye to eye. Emerald to chocolate.  
Ming smiled at Jazmine deviously.  
"Jazzy dear, I didn't know you'd be here."

She still looked down on her, like she ruled her every move.  
"That was the plan." Jazmine spat at her.  
Ming cocked her head to the side, emphasizing on how amused she was that Jazmine came back with such a comeback.  
"Jazzy dear, no need for the attitude. You must be oblivious on who you're talking to."

Jazmine was also oblivious that Huey was watching her every move intently, making her suddenly look at him. Bringing back the painful conversation she had with him earlier.  
_"Fuck you you selfish bitch. You're going to regret this one day."_

Jazmine just held her eyes closed and went to the back of the room to be hidden.  
Everything was too much right now. She came here to have fun yet her attitude is being soiled from something in the past that haunts her. The day Huey-

**"WHADDUP WHADDUP WHADDUP! IT'S YA BOY MICHEAL! MAKE SOME NOISE!**

**"AHHHHH!"**

Damn, it always has to be the loud, energetic crowd that ruins the train of thought.  
Jazmine looked at the DJ/host. Meh, he wasn't that bad. Actually, he was really cute. Really dark chocolate skin, shoulder length dread locks, pearly white smile, and wacky sense of humor.

"Alright alright! Thanks for the love! Right now I want to welcome all the couples up on stage and this song is for you!" His thick Brooklyn accent boomed through the microphone.  
As soon as he stated that, you saw the loners and singles pouring out of the stage and the couples pouring in, still leaving little miss Jazmine Dubois by herself in the corner. Jazmine also noticed Huey and Ming flowing to the center of the stage.

_"Psh. I don't care. I really don't care about them."_

But Jazmine was stuck in denial, once again. She tried to block out the thought that in the back of her head, the thought that she still loved Huey and cared dearly about him just thought of him wanted make Jazmine cry again. She missed his soft, large Afro. His beautiful, mocha self at her doorway to study. His rare, but occasional smirk with his pearly white teeth. His mean scowl that made everyone intimidated but only made Jazmine want him more. All of these things about him made her truly want to cry. She missed her best friend.

_**"I heard about you**_

_**You heard about me?  
**_

_**Haha, yeah, Wal, haha  
**_

_**Cause I had some issues  
**_

_**Wal, haha, back at ya, bad girl"**_

Once again, Jazmine's thoughts were interrupted. At least it was interrupted with something that she actually liked.

_**"Is it bad that I never made love, no I never did it"**_

Jazmine looked over at Ming to see her staring at her back while grinding the shit out of Huey, offbeat too.  
Ming had her hands wrapped around his neck with her backside turned to his frontside while making rapid motions with her pelvis. Huey's hands were roaming all over Ming's body.

_**"But I sure know how to f*ck"**_

_'They might has well just got a room.' _Jazmine thought to herself with a hint of jealousy.

"**_I'll be your bad girl, I'll prove it to you  
_**

**_I can't promise that I'll be good to you"_**

Jazmine looked at her phone to see what time it was, but she realized that she left her phone in the car.

"Dammit."

_**"Cause I had some issues, I won't commit"**_

_'Fuck it. I should be happy. I don't have to deal with that jackass anymore.'_ Jazmine scrunched up her eyebrows in frustration.

**_"No, not having it"_**

That jackass she loved. The one who always kept it real with her.

_"The world is a cold, hard place Jazmine. And you don't get anything for free."_ Were once the words of her wise friend.

**_"But at least I can admit that I'll be bad noooooo to you (to you)"_  
**

'_Of course I couldn't process the words then. I was too naive to understand his words. I just thought he was being mean to be mean. But he actually cared.'_

_**"Yeah, I'll be good in bed, but I'll be bad to you"**_

_'Where is the Huey that cared? The one that no matter how many times I fucked up he was always there to help me up in a "Huey" manner.'_

_**"Bad that I never made love, no I never did it  
**_

_**But I sure know how to fuck"**_

She smiled. His famous words when she fucked up.

_"I told you."_

_**"Hold up, Bad girls ain't no good, and the good girls ain't no fun"  
**_

_**"AND THE BAD GIRLS WANT A REAL NIGGAAAA!" **_The crowd bellowed.

_**"Yeah, cause real niggas just want (haaaaaa)"**_

Jazmine randomly spotted Anika and Cindy.  
Cindy was "dancing"with Riley  
'_Looks like dry sex to me.'_ She thought to herself.

And she found Anika dancing on a table with some dude while praying to God she didn't fall off and break her neck.

_**"So it seems that we caught up in the wrong thing"**_

_'At least they're having more fun than me.'  
_

_**"Got a thing for a queen who don't wanna leave  
**_

_**You got a (Thing for a king, but you ain't a king)"**_

**MING'S POV:**

This is perfect. Everything is going as planned. I'm popular. I'm rich. Everyone loves me. I found a dude who is sexy and hella good in bed. And nothing ever goes wrong.

_**"Seems like the ones who wrong never got a ring"  
**_

But it's that one bitch Jazmine. She's ruining everything! Just the thought of her soils my mood!

_**"And I can see that you're (venom to you)**_

I frowned and my king took notice.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

_**"In the literal sense, I mean the physical sense**_

_**I mean the, oops, wait, let me give me a second"**_

He snaked his arm around my waist and squeezed it tight for security.

"_**I need a minute to vent, I'm only telling you that  
**_

_**I heard you (Bad girl)**_

_**And I'm tellin' you I could believe that"**_

I fake smiled and turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Nothing baby, just a couple things that crossed my mind. That's all."

_**"Not the type of fella to yell or be gettin' jealous**_

_**But we talkin' 'bout game, Wale got the league pass"**_

He didn't seemed to satisfied with my answer.

"Like?"

_**"We at that bed, floor, couch, hold up**_

_**(Loud pack boy, roll up)"**_

I sighed. There's no point lying to my future husband. So I should just tell him.

"Jazmine."

_**"You know what's up? (Wassup?)"**_

His eyes got big just for one second, then went back normal.

"Oh. "

_**"Forget it, cause you know the bad girls always unapologetic"**_

Everything is so _perfect_.

**HUEY'S POV:**

She said it. That name. That name that always gets me riled up.

"Oh."

_**"Is it bad that I never made love, no I never did it"**_

Oh. That's all I could say. That name, it doesn't matter if it isn't her, it just always gets me ready.

_**"But I sure know how to fuck"**_

I don't know what I get ready for when I hear her name, I just get ready.

_**"I'll be your bad girl, I'll prove it to you"**_

I don't ever get confused, but that name, always puzzles me. I don't know what to think or feel about her.

_**"I can't promise that I'll be good to you"**_

Just thinking about all of this makes my head want to blowup. I took my arms off Ming and kissed her cheek.

**_"Cause I had some issues, I won't commit"_**

I needed to clear my mind. Everything felt _so wrong_.

_**"No, not having it"**_

**Regular POV:**

Jazmine got up to go to the punch table to see if it had BOTTLED water.

_**"But at least I can admit that I'll be bad noooooo to you (to you)"**_

Ever since she heard Rick Ross's verse in UOENO her paranoia of someone putting something in her drink has gotten higher just as her dads fear of getting anally raped.

_**"Yeah, I'll be good in bed, but I'll be bad to you"**_

She bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm so-sorry..."

_**"Bad that I never made love, no I never did it"**_

"Hey."

Emeralds met Maroons.

_**"But I sure know how to fuck"**_

Jazmine didn't know how to react to the sudden pressure so instinctively, she turned her head down.

"It's been a while." His deep voice boomed.

_**"She hurt feelings, she ain't wrong"**_

"I know." He brought Jazmine's chin up so they could see at eye level.

_**"She work hard, she play harder"**_

"Have you thought about the question?" Memories flooded back into Jazmine's mind.

_**"Got a smart mouth, like a speed fly"**_

"Um what question?" She replied shakily.

_**"She don't catch feelings she too busy catching G5"**_

He scrunched his eyebrows.

"Do you love me? Does that ring a bell?"

_**"She no saint, 'cept samurai"**_

Jazmine gulped. "Umm..." She didn't know how to answer, even if she knew what the answer was already.

_**"Gon blaze up, take the wheel Jah"**_

"Well? I don't have all day." Huey always had a quick patience span.

_**"And Rihanna got these women in their River Island's"**_

Pressure. It was back again. Something that Jazmine never handled well. "I can't do this!"

**_"I'm just tryin' to take a dip ya  
_**

**_Never did terrible bullshit ya"_**

Jazmine ran away from Huey's grasps and ran outside while a displeased Ming was watching from afar.

"The hell is her problem?"

"Hey watch it!"

"... Are the police coming or some shit?..."

_**"No more sucker for love, she probably duck it because  
**_

_**You try to follow your gut feeling you get lost"**_

A certain Brooklyn native took note of everything that was happening and went outside to see who the girl was.

_**"(Cause I've had some issues) Yeah and I noticed it"**_

Jazmine was outside crying quietly into her hands.

"Why me God? Why?"

_**"You got the coldest corazon, but warmer skin"**_

He lightly ran in between people to try and catch her path, when he finally spotted her in the front yard, crying.

_**"You froze with it, you try and play Sub Zero I be Scorpion"**_

"Hey what's wrong?"

Jazmine heard a deep voice but not the one she was used to. She looked up.

_**"Get over here today,  
**_

_**Smellin' like Jean Paul, got the ye"**_

"I don't like seeing beautiful girls cry. Now what's wrong?" His deep chocolate eyes look at Jazmine's with concern.

_**"Got about three friends and she don't even tweet them"**_

She looked up to see that is was the cute DJ that she was checking out earlier. How nice of him. But she didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment.

_**"Ain't no IG, but she follow K"**_

"I'm sorry but I don't really feel like talking about it. I'm sure you wouldn't want to hear anyways." She wiped her nose and sniffled.

_**"Got that bed, floor, couch, hold up  
**_

_**(Loud pack boy, roll up)"**_

"But that's where you're wrong. I'd feel bad to see you cry and not have a fun time and me not do anything to help. Also my name is Micheal but everyone calls me Ceaser." He tilted her chin up just as Huey did and it sent butterflies in her tummy.

_**"You know what's up? (Wassup?)"**_

"A person that I really really really really really really-"

"Ahem."

Jazmine blushed.

"Oh sorry hehe but I REALLY like this person, and I'm so confused and I don't know what to think when I'm around him. He gives off hints like he likes me but I don't know. It's just really confusing." Jazmine huffed out a breath after giving the long explanation.

_**"Forget it, cause you know the bad girls always unapologetic"**_

Ceaser laughed deeply, which caused Jazmine to giggle, which caused a bunch of laughing fits.  
After a while, Ceaser wiped a tear from his eye.  
"How about I "distract" you from your crush for a while. Just to get your mind off of things. No feelings if you want, just a distraction."

**_"Is it bad that I never made love, no I never did it, But I sure know how to fuck"_**

_'Hm. I never really thought of something like that. It could be nice for however long it lasts.'_

_**"I'll be your bad girl, I'll prove it to you**_

_**I can't promise that I'll be good to you"**_

Jazmine smiled

"I forgot to tell you, before we can do such a thing! You have to get my name!"

_**"Cause I had some issues, I won't commit"**_

"And what is your name miss?" Ceaser asked with a smirk on his face.

_**"No, not having it"**_

"Jazmine."

_**"But at least I can admit that I'll be bad noooooo to you (to you)"**_

"Well JAZMINE, can I take your mind off your crush?"

_**"Yeah, I'll be good in bed, but I'll be bad to you"**_

"Hmmmm lemme think. Yes!"

_**"Bad that I never made love, no I never did it"**_

Ceaser smiled and lifted her chin once again but actually put his lips on Jazmine's earning a shock of electricity (not really xD) through both of their bodies.  
They smiled at each other dazedly while Jazmine fumbled with his bigger hand.  
What they both don't know is they were being watched by a _VERY_ pissed off Freeman.

_**"But I sure know how to fuck"**_

* * *

**OH SHIT! Such a way to end the chapter! But I know it's been a minute! And you can expect more updates since its summer! I actually had fun typing this ^.^ but I know it kinda got blehh at the end, I just wanted y'all to get it before the night ended! And PLEASE, review and favorite! It'd mean so much to me! Also, I need at least 4 reviews to continue the story! Gotta know if ya lovin' it or not ^.^ but anyway, peace and love! (S/n my prayers go out to MJ's daughter)  
**

**Disclaimer: I'm just a broke ass writer! Ion own nuffin! 'Cept Anika!**

**(remember, I ALWAYS, accept critiques but flames will be ignored. I also accept suggestions on what should happen next. I also want to take a moment to really thank everyone who has been there for me, like Joice! She helped me with this! Without her help, I don't know if this chapter would be posted yet. LOVE YOU GUYS TO DEATH! Mwah!)**


End file.
